Doctor, Doctor!
by mad4ec
Summary: 26 years. It's been 26 long years since Edward left Bella for her for her own good. Follow them along as they meet, fall in love all over again, and the drama that comes along. Lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here it is… please tell me what you think. This first chapter is going to be short because I just want to see if people would like me to continue. Please review otherwise I don't know if you like it or not.**

Chapter one

(Epov)

It's been 26 years since I have seen my one and only love. I regret leaving her, but it was for her own good. She deserved a human life. Right now she's most likely with her husband watching her kids running around the back yard. I wanted her to have that life, even if that meant giving her up. I love her so much.

(Bpov)

26 long years since Edward left me. I now know why though, he wanted me to have that human life I was suppose to live. But I never did. When I went off to college I was in a parking lot, I remember waking up to someone hovering over me. Sarah, my best friend and my maker. I knew I needed to get my blood lust under control, I couldn't have Charlie thinking I was dead when I wasn't. So once I got that under control I figured why not save people that needed saving, that's why I'm a doctor, saving one life at a time. If Edward came back into my life I would take him back as long as he still wanted me. I love him so much.

--

(Bpov)

"Here I know you need It." said the familiar voice behind me.

I turned around to see Sarah holding a Togo coffee cup of blood. I didn't really realize how thirsty I was until I smelled that wonderful sent of mountain lion. I grabbed it faster than a blink of an eye, after one big gulp I looked back at a very amused Sarah smiling at me.

"Thank you so much, you are an absolute angle." I said hugging her.

Sarah is like an older sister to me, she's always looking after me no matter what. She's been like that since I had been changed.

Sarah looks like a model; she has blonde hair and deep expressive golden eyes. She has a power too. She can people's auras, she sort of reminds of me of Jasper. She can change their aura and she usually feels their pull of emotion.

She had always been there for me. It's kind of funny how much we were alike, we love the same music, and books. But there's one more big think, we both fell in love with vampires when we were both human.

They had been together for about a year, they both loved each other and then he left. She said she was a mess, she couldn't sleep and she barley ate.

Nick (Sarah's love) came back to her cause he couldn't stand to be away from her. He ended up changing her a few months later. They married, too. It so sweet watching them, how much they love each other. But it always ends up with me running out into the woods to have a good tearless cry.

Nick tells me all the time that Edward still loves me, that he left me for my good. Nick has helped me through all the bad times just like Sarah has, my birthday, the anniversary of the day he left me and the anniversary of the day we met.

God I'm a mess.

Sarah and Nick are like my big sister and brother; they would do anything for me. Just like I would do anything for both of them.

"You're welcome sweetie, how are you today." She asked with concern.

Oh yeah, did I mention that today is the anniversary of the day Edward left me? I try to keep myself busy on these days, but no matter how hard I try I always end up a mess.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be." Was my reply, but I know she can see right through me.

"Bells-"

"I'm fine" I said right before my pager went off.

"Sure, me and nick are going out tonight and remember your sister is coming over tonight." She reminded me.

Yes, you heard right, sister, right after Edward left my mother found out she was pregnant with a baby girl. I wasn't jealous, I really wanted siblings. My sisters name is Anna, me and Anna are best friends, even though I'm a vampire. She knows so does my niece and soon to be nephew.

Anna looks sort of like me, we don't look exactly alike because of the different fathers thing but we do look alike. She has brown hair, but not as dark as mine, and it's also naturally straight. She's about 5'7 an inch taller than me and she has baby blue eyes.

My niece, Isabelle was named after me, but she looks just like her mom, light straight brown hair, but she has dark brown eyes. Isabelle is about 5 now, and she's going to be a heart breaker.

What I meant as soon to be nephew is, my sister is 7 months pregnant with her second child. They already know what they're going to name him, Aaron Kale Rogers. I have a feeling he is going to look exactly like his father, Zach.

Zach is Anna's husband. He has sandy blonde hair, and light brown eyes. He is a real sweetie and he adores my sister. That's all that I ask for.

"Okay." I said before I drained my cup of blood and made my way to the front desk in the emergency center. At the hospital I usually switch from place to place. Sometimes I'll be in the emergency area or sometimes I'll be in the surgery area. I can't really stay in these areas for too long or people will start get suppose of how I'm so young.

Right before I was about to reach the front desk my phone went off. I went and grabbed it out of my jacket pocket and looked to see who was calling.

_ANNA_

I quickly open it and put the phone to my ear.

(_Bella/_**Anna**)

_Hey Anna, what's up?_

**Thank god you answered are you at the hospital?**

_Yeah, why?_

**Bella you have got to get to the Emergency room, Isabelle is in there, I don't know what's wrong with her yet, her bus crashed on the way home. It will take me about an hour to get there and Zach had to go to a business meeting in Florida, but he took the first flight home.**

Once I heard what Anna had to say I was running at a human pace to the Emergency room to find Isabelle.


	2. Chapter 2

(Epov)

"Do we have to go?" asked Emmett as we were all about to head out to the hospital were Carlisle's new job was going to be.

Carlisle wanted all of us to go because we were in a new city and he wanted is to _act _human.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett, yes we NEED to go." Alice said to him.

Another problem, Alice, she has been blocking me for hours now. I don't know why but I hope she breaks soon. One minute she's in a rush to get out to the mall then she stops at the door because she had a vision and then we must hurry to the hospital.

"Language Alice." scolded Esme.

"Sorry mom." Alice said back while glaring at Emmett who went to hide behind Rose, who thought it was funny to see her bear of a husband scared. We all know what comes when you upset Alice.

Dress up... Need I say more?

The family is still the same except for the sadness that's in their eyes. Even Rose was sad about the loss of Bella, and when she caught me listening to her thoughts on my love she would change them to her and Emmett doing the deed. Emmett was still Emmett but you could see the sadness in his eyes about losing his favorite human. Jasper was sad not only because of the emotions around him but also of his slip on Bella's birthday. Alice was still Alice but she was always shopping to keep herself busy she didn't just loose her "sister" but also her best friend. Esme was probably the saddest about having to leave Bella besides me. Carlisle was sad also about leaving he really wanted another "daughter" at the beginning he started to take more shifts at the hospital to deal with the loss of a daughter until Esme complained.

Needless to say we were all a big mess.

We lost our friendship with Tanya's coven because of me. Their coven came over for a visit and Tanya bring Tanya had to try and put a few moves on me and I got sick of it so I told her to get out and I said she was nothing but cheap whore. Carlisle wasn't too happy with that loss of friendship but he and the rest of the family agreed with what I did they really weren't too fond of her either.

Seeing all the couples in the house happy makes my throat close up and my chest hurt. If I wasn't such an idiot I would have Bella standing right here in my arms laughing at Emmett and Alice.

I'm always out of the house on these kinds of days. The anniversaries of; the day we met, the day we told each other how we love the other, the day I left and more. I remember our days together, and I miss them.

Today I would be in the woods sulking if Alice hadn't threatened me. So here we are heading to the hospital in my silver Volvo.

(Alice POV)

We were heading to the hospital Carlisle was going to work at in Edwards silver Volvo. At first I really didn't want to go but that was until I had a vision going out the front door, this vision wasn't just some plain old vision about the phone is going to ring, or where Rose and Emmett were going to have sex next, no this vision would change all of our lives.

I could barley stay still in my seat with all the excitement, but I could tell that Jasper and Edward knew something was up with my excitement and with me blocking Edward.

Ever since Edward left Bella and made all of us leave too, I was heartbroken and so was the rest of the family, but for different reasons. Edward, she was his true love, and he's been broken ever since we left.

Emmet, he acted the same but you could tell he just wanted to be strong for everyone but you could see the sadness in his eyes from the loss of his favorite blushing human.

Rose, she won't admit it but I know she liked Bella but she just didn't like the life style Bella would choose, Rose wanted nothing more than to have a baby, and she didn't want Bella missing out.

Carlisle, he acted the same just a little more depressed, when we first left and moved to Alaska, he started to work long hours until Esme complained about not being able to be home with the family more.

Esme, I think was the most torn up besides Edward over the whole leaving thing, Esme wanted nothing more than to have a big happy family, not only did we lose the happiness but we lost a sister and a love.

Jasper, not from just the feelings floating around the house but he's sad about his slip did to the family. Jasper tries to tell Edward that he's sorry almost every day, but all we get is just a nod.

Edward hasn't really spoken in those last 26 years, every now and then will get lucky.

And as for me, I'm sad all around I'm sad I didn't see the vision in time, I'm sad that I didn't stay back and take care of Bella, I'm sad that Jasper is sad, I'm sad I lost a sister….

I'm just a big sad mess.

I felt Jasper squeeze my hand to get my attention. I looked over to the love of my life to see his sad eyes staring back at me.

"What's wrong Alice?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine Jazz." I said giving him a smile. But he didn't buy it he knew why I was acting like this.

"I'm sorry Ali-"he didn't get to finish for I shut him up.

"Everything will be fine soon." I said repeating those words in my head.

"Soon" I whispered.

Only a few more minutes and I will see my best friend again…


End file.
